Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are commonly used as light sources in various applications. The main functional part of an LED may be a semiconductor chip comprising two injecting layers of opposite conductivity types (p-type and n-type), and a light-emitting active layer for radiative recombination in which injection of carriers takes place. The semiconductor chip is usually placed in a package that provides electrical connections between the semiconductor chip and the outside world, in addition to protection against vibration and thermal damage. In addition to the semiconductor chip, the LED package may also include a light converter, a reflecting element, and various other components. These components may have differing coefficients of thermal expansion, which makes them susceptible to cracking, delamination, and various other types of mechanical damage.
Accordingly, the need exists for LED package designs that reduce the likelihood of mechanical damage when elements with different coefficients of thermal expansion are used in the same LED package.